Los No Muertos
by Usagui Kazuma
Summary: Las Crónicas Vampíricas de WeiB Kreuz: AyaShuld, OmiNagui
1. Chapter 1

_By: Usagui Kazuma _

_Abril 05_

_Anime: WeiB Kreuz_

_**Los No muertos** _

Hace un par de noches, el apareció en aquel lugar, nunca lo admitiría pero se sentía atraído por sus movimientos, estaba poseso por la magia emanante de las níveas figuras de aquel jóven.

Un par de movimientos lentos, con soltura para relajar la vista de todo el que lo observara y después de súbito aumentaba el ritmo estrepitosamente enloqueciendo los latidos frenéticos en los corazones de la audiencia..

Oh cuanto adoraba saborear aquella sensación de la sangre hirviente corriendo en las venas de los humanos y que aumentaba conforme los movimientos de aquella criatura desolada y melancólica, por momentos lo observaba con detenimiento mientras cerraba los ojos al tiempo en que se contorneaba al compás de las cuerdas y percusiones que lo acompañaban.

Perdido en las memorias tortuosas de su pasado… cuánto hubiera dado por saber que era lo que atormentaba a su joven alma….dame sus nombres..Dime que es lo que hicieron y con gusto beberé de su sangre para dar muerte a sus cuerpos.

Después de un par de horas los movimientos del pequeño cesaron, sus ojos se volvieron a posar en los míos y por un segundo dio la espalda a tres cuartos para desprenderse de la máscara que cubría su rostro, no pude darme cuanta si alguien mas lo advirtió pero fue sutil y tan rápido que era claro lo que estaba haciendo: "me estaba retando"

Al salir del club nocturno fui en su búsqueda, para mi sorpresa...jamás supe si se entero de la infinita alegría que me proporcionó pero era él…mi pequeño quien iniciaba la casería, a donde quiera que me movía sentía sus pasos y cuando lo sentía lejos detenía mi carrera para asegurarme de que el aun me estaba siguiendo ligero y preciso no dudaba en uno solo de sus movimientos. Después de un rato y pese al regocijo del que era presa mi corazón, la excitación que me causó su persecución me estaba llenando de sed, la deseaba mas que nunca: la sangre humana aquella que siempre tomaba con tanta pasión y que había aumentado mi satisfacción desde que él comenzara a actuar en el club, no dudaría mucho podía sentirlo, mi ansiedad pronto descubriría mi identidad frente a aquel pequeño pero no era posible hacerlo de esta manera…aun era muy pronto

Me acorraló en un callejón y fue realmente impresionante para mi observarlo de frente, trate de ocultarme tras las sombras que formaba un alto edificio al final de la mencionada calle para que la brillantez de mi piel a falta de alimento no llamase tanto su atención, vi. que me reviso de arriba abajo, quizá lo alteraron mis ojos brillantes, como si fueran inexistentes un verde aguamarina tan intenso como quizá ningún otro humano fuera capaz de poseer, yo por mi parte estaba maravillado con aquel púrpura en sus jóvenes ojos que me escrutaban cual si quisiera hacerse pasar por un hombre…era tan tierna la escena que no pude contener la sonrisa dibujada en mis labios.

No recuerdo con precisión como fue que sucedió pero antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba sintiendo sus delgadas formas contra la firmeza de las mías, su piel blanca y tan suave…. cuanto adoré aquella sensación

y la sangre en sus venas ardía en deseo de muerte y de venganza, no fue difícil para mi ponerlo contra el piso y aprisionarlo entre mis piernas lo hubiera devorado si la razón no hiciera frente a mi deseo de poseerlo, quedó inconsciente tan pronto se golpeo en la cabeza, retiré de entre sus manos una espada japonesa, de esas que usan los samuráis legendarios y al tocarla tuve una nítida visión de su pasado: Sus padres estaban muertos y "esa espada" era lo único que le quedaba.

Las horas continuaron pasando y aunque bebí de la herida en su sien necesite todo mi poderío de 400 años de no vida para no arrebatarle la suya…era tan dulce y cálida, la sangre de los jóvenes siempre es la mejor causa una excitación total…pienso que es lo mas cercano a lo que puedo recordar de "hacer el amor" pero ni en mis mejores momentos…quizá solo en uno sentí tal satisfacción.

Lo tome en brazos y lo recosté en una silla a las afueras de un parque, en realidad no tenía a donde llevarlo pues su lugar de descaso era la sala de espera de un hospital donde velaba a su hermana en coma..y yo estaba tan hambriento que de verla sumisa y postrada en una cama la terminaría, así que me dedique a cuidar de sus formas y remover los cabellos sueltos hasta que advertí la llegada de los primeros rayos del sol y me alejé de el.

A las semanas siguientes, no estoy seguro de cual fue su reacción o de si recordó algo de lo sucedido la noche de nuestro encuentro, en cuanto a mí

Oh Dios!

Cuán maravillosa es su sangre, La sangre del vigor de la venganza! Mientras lo absorbía más entraba en su mente y más sentía su pequeño corazón acelerado, acompasándose lentamente con el mío, sus recuerdos eran un caos, me colmó de un sentimiento que creí muerto ya: El amor de una madre, la mano rígida de un padre y su tan conmovedora devoción a su hermana.

Y como luchó por ello hasta que la firmeza de mis formas lo obligó a ceder a mis movimientos y finalmente se entregó a mí.

Se desvaneció entre mis brazos, arqueó un poco la espalda a fin de aligerar el cuello permitiéndome con ello entrar más profundo en su carne blanca, la palidez de su cuerpo casi tan parecida a la mía y lo hubiera comprobado de no ser por que esa sangre le volvió la vida a mis formas inmediatamente se vino sobre mi la juventud de sus 16 años.

Estaba extasiado y excitado al mismo tiempo, en mis 400 años de no vida, nunca sentí tal alevosía, pero tuve que detenerme para no arrebatarle la vida a mi pequeño, moriría yo mismo de haberlo hecho, así pues lo seguí desde entonces.

Entrando en su mente de vez en cuando, tratando de averiguar ¿Cómo es la vida de ese seductor dios del erotismo durante los días?.

Noche con noche, se entrega al delirio y bendito sea por ello: No importa donde yo me esconda sus desafiantes ojos púrpuras me encuentran para lanzarme aquella mezcla de repulsión y deseo que tanto adoro.

La noche pasada, como ahora, llegué al club a la hora adecuada, tomé el cigarrillo entre mis dedos y esperé a que me sirvieran la copa de vino tinto –lo más parecido a la sangre humana cuando no puedes obtenerla- y aguardé a que las luces del recinto bajaran.

Maravilla de cálidos y oscuros en los reflectores, efectos sonoros y visuales le daban la entrada a mi dulce pequeño, pude darme cuenta de que a pesar de haber transcurrido 6 semanas de nuestro primer encuentro su cuerpo se encontraba con una mayor fortaleza y vitalidad.

En inmediato lo devoré con la mirada, los cabellos rojos rebeldes y sedosos meneándose al compás de las cuerdas entre sus cejas , pasando por aquella máscara estilo gótico, delicada y delineando la perfección las formas de su rostro.

El pecho desnudo que revelaba los pectorales fortalecidos, sus pequeños músculos endurecidos a cada movimiento suyo y el ambiente como era de esperar subió unos grados más.

Una seductora pelirroja tuvo el atrevimiento de soltar la mascada de su cuello y lanzarla a mi pequeño, quien con una agilidad que a mi parecer nadie notó salvo yo, la tomó en sus manos y la pasó a lo largo de sus formas, la espalda amplia, las caderas de fuego como sus cabellos, aquella mujer ardía en deseo por mi pequeño y pude notarlo ya que desde mi distancia podía saborear el sabor salado de su sangre impetuosa, me llené de ansiedad, mis ojos destellaron la brillantez de los no muertos y la agilidad de la casería, me levanté de mi lugar dejando la copa a medio terminar, di una leve sonrisa a mi pequeño, que continuaba con su danza erótica y abordé a la dama de un movimiento.

Era delgada como suelen ser todas las mujeres orientales, pero poseía una belleza arrebatadora, los cabellos peinados en bucles perfectos y los pechos suaves y redondos a punto de reventar el escote de su kimono negro, la convencí de que saliera a tomar el fresco desde las sombras para que mi blanca piel no llamara la atención de los demás, la excitada jovenzuela salio en inmediato tomándome de la mano con una sonrisa pecaminosa.

Una vez afuera no me controlé, la devoré completamente , apenas si escuché su nombre: Manx, o al menos a si la llamó su amante tiempo atrás, hice con ella reales todas las emociones a las que me incitaba mi pequeño, tomé de su sangre la vida de él, de sus cabellos aquella pasión con que se aferró a la vida por su hermana, por la venganza.

Al tomar su cuerpo besé sus labios rojizos esperando sentir la suavidad misma de la piel de mi pequeño, era muy diferente la de Manx, pero a la vez cálida y embellecida con un aroma que nunca olvidaré, una joven y delicada rosa.

Murió por ti My little Red.

Volví a entrar en el club, su número ya había terminado así que me apresuré como sucedía cada noche nuestra "casería" debía comenzar, me siguió por entre los tejados con una agilidad que hubiera deseado poseer yo mismo a su edad, tomó la espada de su padre ocultándola ágilmente entre sus vestiduras, no pude entender por que pero "Me quería a mi", de alguna u otra forma se convenció a si mismo de que yo era el autor de sus muertes.

Oh! Felicidad que eso me proporcionó, me maldeciría mil veces si se enterase al respecto, pero el hecho de que mi pequeño me creyera tan importante como para haber sido yo mismo el asesino de sus padres.

Y no lo negué, en nuestros encuentros siempre lanzaba a mí aquella sentencia "Asesino"

-Oh, si lo soy, un asesino como nunca conocerás otro!

Noche con noche y Tú eres el culpable: My little Red

Se meneó como un loco bajo mis formas, yo lo tenía aprisionado contra un enrejado, sacó la espada contra mi y de un movimiento demasiado rápido para él, la quite de sus manos, el hecho de ser mi cómplice en los asesinatos lo volvía loco de la ira.

-Tú querido mío, eres él que reúne a todas mis selectas víctimas en tu recinto, tu los preparas para mi con tu seductora danza.

Tú eres todo lo que deseo.

Se deshizo de mi agarre de una esplendorosa forma y lucho contra mi, cuerpo a cuerpo, soltó una serie de ataques que antes no habría podido realizar, lo cual solo logró incrementar mi curiosidad sobre el…Su otra vida¿Qué era aquello que ocultaba de mi al amanecer?

-Asesino! Volvió a enjuiciar de forma enérgica mientras tomaba la espada en sus manos, yo solamente lo observé con una irónica sonrisa refleja en mi rostro, solté unas carcajadas cuando lo vi venir hacia mí, estaba seguro de haber ganado la batalla.

-Muere!

Enterró en mi costado el filo de la hoja de acero, rápidamente el líquido viscoso comenzó a emanar de mi, la sangre de mi última víctima tiñó mis ropajes, pero no me importó, solté tantas carcajadas como nunca en los últimos 25 años y el solo me observaba con alevosía, sus jóvenes ojos de niño tenían el resplandor de quien ya no teme a nada, para quien da lo mismo seguir o no en este mundo, cerró los ojos, miró la espada ensangrentada y por primera vez observé una expresión de arrepentimiento en sus formas, la soltó en inmediato y leí en su mente aquellas palabras: "Ahora soy un Asesino, ahora yo estoy condenado"

En inmediato me reincorporé, soltando más carcajadas y tomándolo con soltura por la espalda, lo envolví en mis brazos en un acto que casi lo mata del susto, estaba convencido de ser el autor de mi muerte.

-Jajaja! Por quien me tomas?

-Demonio!...¡Eres un demonio!

-Claro que si, he venido del infierno y no pienso volver ahí, si no es a tu lado, -lo envolví con más fuerza y besé el pabellón de su oído izquierdo mordisqueando un poco el lóbulo al terminar, estaba aterrorizado, tomé su mano derecha e hice que recorriera en mi cuerpo el camino de la hoja de acero: la piel estaba cortada, pero ya no había más sangre… solo el vacío.

Me miró horrorizado, luchando por que lo soltara…¿Qué en el nombre de Dios se supone que era yo, Si era verdad que era un demonio…entonces

-Que es lo que quieres de mi!

-A ti

-Por eso los asesinaste!

-Oh! Otra vez volvemos con lo mismo querido

-¡Suéltame¡Asesino¡Demonio¡Maldito seas!

-Jajajaja! sigue…sigue odiándome de esa manera y más seguiré poseyéndote, estaré a tu lado hasta que pierdas por completo todo aquello a lo que se le llama cordura.

-Suéltame! -volví a besar su piel, esta vez en la mejilla y fui bajando por el cuello lentamente, estaba ardiente de deseo por asesinarme, pero eso solo hacía que mi éxtasis aumentara.

-Vamos querido, ya me mataste…Y te arrepentiste por ello!

-Asesino!

-Lo admito

-Dime por que! Por qué a ellos, me hubieras llevado solo a mí!

-Jajajaja! Deacuerdo, si es así como lo quieres… Así será –Lo arrojé contra la acera de un movimiento-

-Vamos, tómala si es lo que deseas, pero te advierto que una vez que me sigas…¡Ya no escaparás mas!

Así dio inició una nueva casería, lo conduje por lo profundo de la ciudad a mi torre, una elevada construcción de hacía 1500 años abandonada, por el lado oeste de la ciudad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cap.1_

_**La historia de Ran:**_

**"_El favorito del Demonio" o el chico de los cabellos escarlatas_**

Era casi de madrugada, caminaba con paso lento y sin rumbo definido, con los ropajes gastados y sin haber probado alimento desde poco más de 2 días, ya nada le importaba. La noche anterior le habían robado lo último que le quedaba de sustento: unos cuantos Yenz que guardaba en la gabardina, pudo haberlos enfrentado, de un movimiento, desenvainar la espada y dar fin a sus vidas, pero por algún motivo no se atrevió a hacerlo.

-Maldito!...maldito seas en el infierno Shuld.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su primer encuentro en aquel club nocturno, donde se entregaba a los brazos de la lujuria, la avaricia, la venganza.

Seducido por ese cabello inexistente, largo y espeso, los movimientos gráciles y aquella soledad. Lo supo desde el principio: Fue poseído por aquel aguamarina inocente de sus ojos, que a la vez denotaban poseer gran experiencia en el arte de Matar.

-Y tu ya lo sabías…¿No es eso cierto?...Siempre es así, siempre sabes lo que estoy pensado, entonces…¡Por que no vienes por mi, Estoy muriendo y solo quiero verte, o es a caso que eso a ti ya no te importa!

Llegó a las afueras de un parque ya abandonado por el tiempo, el mismo de sus memorias: el de su primer encuentro. Se dejó caer sobre la banca para después sumirse en las memorias de aquella noche.

Como deseaba olvidarlo, trató miles de veces desesperado pero siempre que miraba aquella luna enrojecida volvía a su mente

1

Llegamos después de un rato a la torre, una construcción decadente ya por el paso del tiempo, lo seguí de cerca todo el camino, era como siempre, dominándome con sus movimientos, poseyéndome con su magia sobrenatural que sabía solo él podía poseer, baje la mirada un momento y desapareció de mi lado en un movimiento que nunca advertí, estaba confuso, mareado, aturdido ya no quería continuar con nada, después de todo "Ya estaba condenado"

Me adentre como pude, con una agilidad recién adquirida por mí, para dar fin a tu vida, me entrené en las artes de la muerte para acabar contigo y ahora estaba abriéndome paso entre escombros y paredes enmohecidas poseído por tus movimientos.

Todo estaba silencioso, tan solo el sonido de mis torpes pasos cortando aquella penumbra tenuemente iluminada por escasas velas que me aterraron en el instante, tu te diste cuenta de ello y volviste a reír, con tus retorcidos labios, te seguí el paso solo con una idea en la mente:

-Asesino!

Eso es lo que eras, el autor de sus muertes y yo había de vivir para dar fin a tu vida… no sabes cuanto te odio.

Conforme íbamos bajando percibí una peste como ninguna, un olor a putrefacción mayor al de las paredes enmohecidas, pude darme cuenta de que ni siquiera las ratas se atrevían a entrar ahí, pero tú ya lo habías hecho y te seguí sin el menor ruido posible.

-Lo preguntare una vez mas querido mío, Aún puedes correr, pero si continúas adelante aceptarás

-Que cosa!

-Serás mío -de un movimiento levantó un enorme bloque de cemento mismo que ocultaba una enorme cámara, igual a las anteriores, decadente e iluminada a los lados por viejos candeleros, me miró con alevosía y una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en sus labios.

No se por que lo hice, había algo en mi que me obligaba a entrar en aquella cámara, guiado por algunas ratas me abrí paso entre escombros, la peste era mucho mayor, a cada paso que daba, me habría desmayado de no ser por el entrenamiento al que me sometí, no divisaba nada concreto, ropas viejas y pútridas, las ratas aceleraron el paso hasta alcanzar una columna, al prestar atención quedé horrorizado como nunca en mi vida.

Decenas, cientos de cuerpos repartidos en una especie de fosa común, algunos ya habían sido consumidos en su totalidad reducidos a cenizas, otros estaban en los huesos, otros más de donde emanaba aquella peste, en pleno estado de descomposición, las ratas abrían las heridas en su piel, se alimentaban de la carne muerta, roían los huesos incesantemente, aquello me estaba matando por dentro, iba a correr, tenía que hacerlo, salir de ahí y olvidarlo todo, pero mi cuerpo ya no respondía, ahogue un grito de terror con mi último aliento mientras trataba de cerrar los ojos y correr despavorido por donde había llegado, la espada se resbaló de mi mano, pero no causo ningún sonido al contacto con el suelo¿Por qué no lo hizo? Baje la mirada extrañado, solo por instinto y divisé lo último que podía esperar: Un cuerpo igual al mío.

Los cabellos rojos, la piel blanca y delgada, era tan malditamente parecido a mi que bien habría podido ser mi hermano, tras el decenas más de cuerpos jóvenes, todos de niños menores o quizá solo un par de años mayores que yo, la misma complexión los cabellos castaño oscuro, podría jurar que casi asemejaban las mismas vestiduras, y lo que terminó por matarme, sus ojos iguales a los míos, los de un niño que no sabe que hacer, a donde ir, ni por que lo llevaron ahí ternura y dolor reflejados en aquellos ojos sin vida.

A caso era eso lo que iba a pasarme, éste demonio me sedujo para asesinarme aquí, en esta fosa común.

-Te equivocas querido mío, tu eres diferente de todos ellos, Por eso te he elegido

Su voz resonó en toda la cámara, fue entonces cuando algo me alcanzó, el cuerpo bajo mis pies, el mismo que apaciguo el sonido de mi espada, aún estaba con vida.

Afligido trató de moverse, mi rostro ya estaba bañado en lágrimas y sin poder articular sonido alguno por el terror que me causaba, se arrastró entre cadáveres hasta llegar a el, lo miró de una forma tan exquisita que me enfureció¿es que a caso lo amaba, todos ellos lo habían amado y por ello entregaron sus cuerpos a este demonio.

Volvió a sonreír y se arrodilló a un lado de aquel joven que lo miraba con un incondicional amor a los ojos.

-Es verdad, tú también fuiste mi "preferido", pero sabes que a quien quiero es a mi "pequeño", ahora que lo poseo.

No te necesito más.

Se fue sobre el en un movimiento que me hizo enloquecer, el joven se desvaneció entre sus brazos y perdió la vida súbitamente, el continuaba trabajando sus formas con tal deseo que me enfermaba, tenía que salir de ahí pero…¿Por qué razón mi cuerpo ya no se movía?

-Tú también lo deseas querido mío

-Basta! Asesino!...¡Como has podido!...Cómo es posible que te hayas atrevido!

-Yo solo les di lo que deseaban, todos ellos me lo pidieron, tal como tú lo pides ahora, querido mío.

Antes de que pudiera correr ya me tenía entre sus brazos con aquella madurez que tanto me atraía, sus cabellos anaranjados, inexistentes destellaban por la sangre recién ingerida y sus ojos, cómo me estaba mirando, por un momento pareció casi tan joven como yo, con aquella ingenuidad y pureza de un niño que no sabe lo que hace, esos ojos me estaban mirando y yo no podía resistirme a ellos.

Lo deseaba, desee estar en sus brazos, desee que me poseyera con el arrebato mismo con que poseyó al ultimo joven, y por un momento su cuerpo me pareció tan cálido.

Cuanto adoraba Ran, aquella sensación al sentir sus formas sometiendo las propias¿es que acaso era cierto, el lo deseaba.

Se dejó manejar con soltura al ritmo de los movimientos de su demonio, no estaba seguro ahora de nada pero la razón como siempre hizo frente a sus emociones. Se meneo enloquecido, como solo él poseedor de aquella sensualidad podía hacerlo hasta que éste soltó sus formas con una estruendosa carcajada.

Como odiaba que hiciera eso! Sus déspotas labios, tan finos, tan crueles¿como era posible que ahora los deseara tanto, se dio unos segundos de tiempo para aclarar el fervor de su corazón, y volvió a asir el arma.

-Vamos querido, crees que te permitiré escapar ahora que lo sabes todo!

-Donde están ellos!

-Tus padres… creí que eso ya había quedado aclarado, yo no los maté!

-Mientes Asesino!

-Oh…si que lo soy querido mío, pero nunca he osado poseer a los viejos y maduros, ciertamente he de confesar que siento un deseo particular por la "sangre joven"

-Maldito! Suéltame! -Lo tenía una vez mas atrapado entre sus formas, sintió su respiración helada y como aquellos ojos inexistentes, aguamarinos lo escrutaban, rápidamente su corazón comenzó a latir excitado, como en cada encuentro, pero esta vez los movimientos eran mas rápidos, mas frenéticos, más exquisitos, no era solo el miedo o la repulsión que aquel cuerpo le causaba, era el deseo enfermizo de la muerte…de cobrar su venganza.

-Por cierto querido…cuando lo haga quiero que lo que provenga de tus labios, solo sea mi nombre –petrificado ante tales palabras solo pudo sentir un frío helado que le corrió por la espalda, lo siguiente fue una punzada que le atravesó el alma- Shuldig.

2

La calle en penumbra, el escaso sonido de las personas alrededor, que lo miraban cual alma perdida, un alma condenada, después de todo, Eso era lo que era, se incorporo lentamente mirando sus manos, frías y solas dio un suspiro al cielo, para perderse en la nítida figura de la luna rojiza…el tono de sus cabellos, el tono de su deseo.

-Desde ese momento ya no existió nada mas para mí, entraste en mi carne para poseer mi sangre, mi cuerpo ya no respondía a nada que no fuera la satisfacción de sentir tus formas, tan frías al principio, pero cuando me hiciste tuyo, pude sentir aquella calidez y ternura, mismas que solo poseían al único ser que he podías saberlo Shuld, Tu me entregaste aquello que más deseaba y yo tenia que tomarlo

3

De un movimiento, demasiado rápido para el extasiado agresor, Ran lo atravesó nuevamente con el arma, cerca de sus labios, mismos que rodeaban el fornido pecho de su demonio, lo rodeaba con tal calidez como un padre que ama a su único hijo, de esta forma los ojos de Ran se llenaron de deseo y poseso aquel cuerpo.

Bebió de la sangre de su demonio.

-Basta querido! -lo arrojo de un movimiento que siquiera sintió, era mayor el éxtasis que invadía su cuerpo, estaba ardiendo como nunca aquel frenesí en su cuerpo, completamente excitado y ebrio de deseo por su Asesino.

-JAJAJAJA! Te has portado realmente mal querido, mi sangre es lo ultimo que debiste haber tomado

-Shuldig… -cayo desmayado-

Solo satisfacción y un incondicional amor, que eso le proporciono al enloquecido Alemán, el solo escuchar su nombre provenir de aquellos finos labios, entre dormido, entre ebrio. Resulto de lo más seductor que jamás hubiera escuchado. Lo observó por un momento, inconsciente, su pecho aun excitado y las frágiles manos sosteniendo el arma de su padre, era un verdadero arcángel del infierno con esos cabellos escarlatas que no hacían mas que ofrecerle la promesa del líquido tan preciado.

Lo tomo con soltura y camino con su pequeño a paso ligero hasta la cámara principal de la torre, una enorme habitación bellamente decorada, al estilo Alemán del siglo XVII

La cama amplia, rodeada por exquisitos cortinajes de ceda dorados, los abrió sin siquiera tocarlos, para después preparar la cama y depositar en ella a su dulce pequeño.

Cuando volvió a despertar un fuerte dolor le vino a la cabeza, dolor que jamás había experimentado en sus 16 años de vida.

-Eso es precisamente querido, uno de los motivos por los cuales los deseo tanto

-Que dices!

-A ustedes los jóvenes, les falta experiencia cierto es, pero les sobra pasión…JAJAJA!

-De que te estas burlando ahora Shuld

-Vamos querido, que no te agrada esto? Lo que sientes ahora, puede comparase con una buena resaca, pero como un joven de familia no podía esperar menos de ti… en tu vida has probado gota de vino cierto?

-Cállate!

-JAJAJAJAJA! –por ahora debo dejarte, Ran pero que quede muy claro…que ahora "Tu vida me pertenece"

Hazte merecedor de ello por que seguirás con vida mientras me parezcas interesante, cuando dejes de hacerlo yo, y solo yo seré quien de fin a tu vida.

No importa cuantas veces lo intentes a partir de ahora…no morirás hasta que yo lo diga.

Cuanto terror causaron aquellas palabras dentro de su mente, -aunque no en ese momento-, seguía ebrio, enaltecido por el profundo amor que le inspiraba su demonio, miles de veces trato desconsolado, lo buscó entre las calles como un loco, hasta que perdió la lucidez.

Solo una esperanza aguardaba su delirio:

-Esta misma noche, deberá acudir al centro nocturno.

Tal como lo hacían noche con noche, su ritual pasó del aquel degradar entre la seducción y el deseo a ser toda una danza del pecado.

Se atavió con sus mejores ropajes, perfectamente delineados a sus formas y que a pesar de ello permitían la movilidad con gran soltura: Pantalones de piel, púrpuras destellantes al contacto con los transparentes rayos emanantes en los reflectores, el pecho descubierto y un par de correas de cuero negro, alrededor del cuello y en la muñeca derecha.

-Tan pronto salió la audiencia entera permaneció en silencio.- Era simplemente perfecto, grácil y ágil en cada uno de sus movimientos, todo un Dios en el arte de la seducción y el pequeño Ran acababa de descubrirlo.

Lo poseyó con aquella magia que la sangre de su demonio le dotó -Una satisfacción que creía inexistente en el-.

Jamás imaginó que su propio cuerpo pudiera ofrecerle tal matiz de sensaciones, la banda sonora estaba extasiada con sus movimientos casi no podían seguirle el paso al excitado jovenzuelo que a mas de una dama y caballero había hecho desmayar de la emoción.

Dio un movimiento más, desprendiéndose de la máscara que en esta noche había estado cubriendo la mitad superior de su rostro, los ojos púrpura destellaron maravillosamente al contacto con la noche, de las sombras emanó aquella ingenuidad que solo él podía poseer, la ternura en sus ojos pedía algo a gritos: estaba hambriento, de algo que solo él podía ofrecerle.

Una vez mas solo hubo silencio, los acordes y cuerdas que le acompañaban estallaron de súbito en un compás alargado de sol agudo, Ran cerró los ojos envolviéndose con los brazos, en un cálido abrazo, después dio la espalda lentamente, a tres cuartos para dejar entrever la perfecta espalda ancha, los músculos ya fortalecidos pero que no podían negar pertenecer a un joven de solo 16 años.

Shuldig lo saboreó como nunca, en ese momento olvido todo, la puesta en escena se vino abajo, el lo sabía pero dejo de importarle, en sus ojos aguamarinos estaba aquel resplandor solo de su especie, el resplandor de quien mira a una exquisita presa, se contuvo como pudo, dando muerte a un par de atrevidos que al verlo reconocieron en inmediato su identidad, antes de que pudieran articular sonido alguno ya descansaban cual si estuvieran dormidos por beber en exceso.

Para cuando Ran volvía a abrir los ojos, en ese par de segundos que transcurrió Shuldig pudo divisar en la pálida espalda un par de alas transparentes, nadie más o al menos eso le pareció en ese instante pudo percatarse de ello, las cuerdas disminuyeron su intensidad de sonido y en un movimiento único Ran arrancó los pantalones que cubrían sus piernas.

La audiencia enloqueció las luces del recinto destellaron en todos los matices posibles y Ran volvía a contornear las caderas pasando provocativamente la prenda a lo largo de sus formas.

-Cuán hermoso era para el, su pequeño, su joven asesino.

Shuldig lo sabía, aquella danza no era más que una deliciosa tortura que Ran había preparado para el, tras negarle el líquido preciado, su pequeño comenzaría a negar la cercanía de su cuerpo, aquel juego lo volvía loco de deseo, así que solo pudo reaccionar de una sola manera, dibujo la sonrisa en su rostro, la que solo ambos conocían.

Cada que Ran la miraba, se volvía loco de la ira, y el solo hecho de pensarlo a él, bebiendo de la sangre de una nueva víctima hizo que le corriera un frío helado por todas sus formas, los pezones endurecidos a causa del terror y aquella ingenuidad refleja en su rostro, la escena era tan conmovedora que, tras percibirse a si mismo un tenue rubor rojizo cubrió sus mejillas. Le volvió en inmediato aquella satisfacción de la sangre de su demonio, los labios finos y delgados enrojecieron ligeramente y de ellos emanó un suave y arrebatador suspiro.

Shuldig lo saboreó una última vez, dejando de lado la copa de vino tinto y el cigarrillo sobre la mesa, se preparo para elegir a una victima. -antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera caer en cuenta de lo sucedido un enloquecido espectador, se lanzó en su contra de un movimiento.-

El solo hecho de percibir el inmaculado cuerpo de su pequeño siendo profanado por aquel ser despreciable lo hizo enloquecer, en inmediato se vino abajo aquel telón que había levantado para descubrir la identidad de un cruel y frío asesino.

Su pequeño estaba herido, la sangre emanaba del cuello ligeramente protegido por las correas de cuero, fue cuando aquel atrevido las arrancó que Shuldig se percato de que no se trataba de un ser humano.

La audiencia enloqueció la banda estaba aterrada y decenas corrían desenfrenadas por las salidas laterales, un ensordecedor sonido, llegaba directamente a sus cerebros, reventaba los tímpanos y finalmente causaba la muerte, sonido emanante de las cuerdas vocales de un ser desafiante.

Se abalanzó en su contra de un movimiento, el ser fue lanzado contra el otro extremo del salón, con la sangre de su pequeño sobresaliendo de los labios inferiores, sonrió sin cautela, descubriendo los colmillos aperlados contrastantes con el rostro fino y alargado, los bucles perfectos de un color oro destellante, se hicieron a un lado para descubrir aquellos ojos que a pesar de estar tras gafas oscuras denotaban un turquesa transparente.

-Te has portado realmente mal Shuld.

-Como osas presentarte en mis dominios

- JAJAJAJA! Eres poderoso querido mío, eso lo sé bien, pero no lo eres Tanto como yo, él es mi presa -saboreando aún la sangre en sus labios- y ahora no me queda la menor duda del por qué lo has elegido.

-Aléjate de el Kudou! -se volvió a lanzar en su contra, esta vez con una incontenible ira dominando cada una de sus facciones, en su joven rostro siempre sereno, se observaron por un ligero instante cada una de las marcas de 400 años de no vida, de pronto, el cuerpo de su atacante se vio rodeado de llamas, rió dementemente mientras se veía consumido, Shuldig tomó el cuerpo de su pequeño y se alejó en dirección de la Torre.

Ran apenas venía abriendo los ojos, confundido sumamente mareado, al sentir el contacto de las formas de Shuldig se alteró en inmediato y al observar el panorama enloqueció por completo

-Que demonios! –ambos estaban flotando por los cielos-

-Vamos querido, deberías ser un poco mas propio al expresarte, mientras estas conmigo

-Grrr! Como diablos haces eso!

-JAJAJAJA! -este no es el lugar, y definitivamente no es el momento Ran-

-Que me paso? -sintió su cuerpo con una ligereza poco normal, se frotó el cuello, pero en el no había marca alguna-

-OH, eso, has bebido de mi sangre ¿recuerdas, solo unas gotas de ella te permitirán sanar en cuestión de segundos cualquier clase de herida

-…. A donde

-A la torre, Yohji parece un estúpido es cierto, pero posee mas habilidad de la que yo mismo poseo

-Dijiste que eras el más antiguo de ellos!

-JAJAJAJA! cierto querido, soy el más antiguo que aún vive en Japón, y de poderío solo mi creador, éste y el joven Tsukiyono pueden hacerme frente.

-……

Llegaron en cuestión de segundos, Shuldig lo apartó en inmediato, lanzándole algunos ropajes para que cubriera sus formas, después ordeno severamente que se escondiera.

-No pienso dejarte!

-Que no entiendes que esto es peligroso!

-No lo es, sé que tu puedes enfrentarlo

-Eso no! Apenas logré un poco de tiempo, y si vuelve a tocarte…¡Te dará muerte!

-No me importa!

-Vete Ahora –extendió el brazo derecho y este pareció casi tan largo que alcanzó el hombro de Ran a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, lo empujó contra el muro falso y cayo sobre aquella pila de cadáveres putrefactos-

Dentro de la sala principal un sonido ensordecedor llenó todo el espacio, los vitrales se rompieron hasta desaparecer en diminutos fragmentos, las telas que cubrían las paredes enmohecidas se desprendieron en inmediato, las puertas frontales se abrieron de súbito en par, y el ser desafiante se mostró inmaculado.

Ataviado con lo que quedase de los ropajes originales, un exquisito traje de seda negro, chaqueta larga a la altura de los tobillos cerrada solo por los primeros botones, el pecho descubierto y pantalones ajustados a las formas del mismo color, los zapatos de vestir, aunque chamuscados por el fuego aun conservaban ese aire de pulcritud y elegancia, hizo una reverencia ante quien ya lo esperaba, con una sonrisa burlona, para después darse el tiempo de encender un cigarrillo.

-Aun viviendo en el mismo lugar…que anticuado eres Shuld

-Que es lo que quieres!

-A él..y ya que me tomé la molestia de viajar tanto¡No me iré sin el!

-No esta aquí!

-JAJAJAJAJA! Hagámoslo rápido Shuld, sabes que no te permitiré poseer a ninguno más…hasta que me aceptes a mi

-Jamás! Preferiría la muerte mil veces antes que ello!

-Lo sé…pero te propongo algo, peor aún que la muerte, "Su muerte"

Ambos seres se enfrentaron, por toda la habitación volaban objetos, de todos los tamaños y dimensiones, algunos simplemente explotaban otros más se incendiaban hasta quedar en cenizas, de ninguno de ellos provenía sonido alguno, tan solo se miraban a los ojos desafiantemente.

-Esto comienza a ser aburrido Shuld, y además ya me has arruinado el mejor traje

-Aléjate de el¡Te daré muerte así muera yo mismo!

-JAJAJAJA! Tanto mas lo ames, mas gozaré el destruirlo -lo lanzó en un movimiento demasiado rápido para el contra una enorme columna, misma que sostenía el techo de la cámara, se vino abajo en su totalidad contra de el, Yohji encendió con lujo de rigor el cigarrillo nuevamente, lo colocó entre los labios, sacudió un poco los ropajes y se abrió paso a la cámara oculta.

-Sé que estás aquí, aunque ocultas muy bien tus pensamientos de mi poder he de admitir, no lo hagas más difícil, el ya está derrotado

-Grrr! -salió de entre las sombras, vestido con los mismos ropajes que los cuerpos cayentes, lo miró con un odio particular a los ojos, pero sin mostrar temor ante su presencia-

-JAJAJAJA! siempre los escoges así ¿o me equivoco Shuld?

-Grrr!

-Muere! -se lanzó contra el, para su sorpresa el joven lo enfrentó cuerpo a cuerpo con peculiar agilidad-

-Veo que te ha entrenado maravillosamente

-El no lo hizo!... Lo he hecho yo!

-JAJAJA! Se puede saber por que?

-Para darle muerte, Y aún lo deseo, Te advierto que solo Yo puedo tomar su vida -hurtó lo mas parecido que pudo a la espada de su padre, se hizo de la postura de defensa y volvió al ataque-

-Así que…no morirá uno sin el otro, pues bien¡Mueran ambos! -la torre comenzó a arder en llamas, Yohji se abalanzó contra Ran, pero se vio golpeado por un nuevo ataque de Shuld-

-Vamos querido, es que nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme

-Cállate…estúpido! -los ojos de Ran buscaban algo, tan rápido y tan certeramente que Shuld no podía seguirle el paso, lo único que llegaba a su mente era la instrucción de "mantenerlo ocupado"

-Así que ahora mi pequeño me da ordenes…JAJAJAJA! -hizo lo que quería en inmediato, estaba totalmente divertido con la escena que dejó de importarle el que sus vidas peligrasen, Ran era en definitiva un joven demasiado astuto.

Un nuevo enfrentamiento, la cámara comenzaba a ceder a causa de las llamas que le rodeaban, una segunda instrucción llego a Shuld que yacía en el suelo tras recibir un nuevo ataque –Quédate ahí-

No entendió por qué, seguramente su pequeño finalmente había perdido la razón pero la sola idea de morir de esta manera, acompañando a un joven dios del erotismo le causaba verdadera gracia, pensó por un momento en cierto joven de ojos transparentes, y en la reacción que ocasionaría en el aquella noticia.

Así que lo hizo…dejo su vida a manos de su pequeño.

Yohji se irguió triunfante, viendo a sus presas desvanecidas caminó como siempre lo hacía como todo un emperador en sus dominios, se acercó al cuerpo de Ran y comenzó a beber descontrolado de la sangre de su presa

Shuld tan solo observaba desde su posición y aunque nunca supo por que, de sus ojos emanaron lágrimas de sangre, lo estaba perdiendo, pero había sido suyo al menos una vez.

-mmhhh… -un susurro seductor, que solo podía provenir de los finos labios de su pequeño-

Abrió los ojos de súbito, aun mojados por el preciado líquido y divisó la joven silueta de su pequeño, este lo miraba con arrebato para después tomar con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda las lágrimas aún calidas y saborearlas como un poseso

-Que demonios!

-Mmmhh…- en los ojos de Ran ahora había una expresión de madurez totalmente nueva para su demonio que continuaba extasiado admirando sus formas, pero si él estaba aquí entonces…

Yohji comenzó a contornearse como un demente, soltó el cuerpo que había estado trabajando hasta perder la cordura, las facciones de su rostro perdieron de todo el color y sus formas mostraban ahora la identidad de una criatura horrenda, Ran lo miraba desafiante y una sonrisa de sadismo absoluto se dibujó en sus formas-

-Maldito! Como es que lo has hecho! –una energía psíquica, totalmente poderosa y transparente atacó de frente al pequeño, sin que este pudiera oponer resistencia alguna, solo la firmeza de las formas de Shuld que lo contenían, le salvaron de una muerte segura-

Ambos salieron de la Torre y Shuld la miro consumirse en totalidad por las llamas, sostenía el cuerpo de su pequeño en brazos, aun excitado y buscando aquella satisfacción salada de la sangre de su demonio, entreabrió aquellos hermosos ojos púrpuras para posarlos en el ingenuo rostro de Shuld, lo miraba con un indescriptible amor en sus facciones.

-Así de estúpido me veo cuando estoy contigo

-….JAJAJAJA! Vamos querido, casi me matas de un susto! No vuelvas a hacer eso

-Hacer que!

-Ponerte en peligro

-Eso es peligro….ja! tu eres el más estúpido que podría llegar a encontrarme

-Entonces por que lo has hecho

-Matar a tu "favorito", fue por eso que estabas llorando no es cierto?..Shuld –lo tomó de la mano y mordisqueó un poco su dedo índice- dámela!

-JAJAJA! Ya has bebido suficiente de mi sangre por una noche querido, pero si es lo que deseas…¡Te lo daré!

-Que cosa?

-Te ofreceré lo que deseas, querido mío, tu recompensa por salvarnos la vida a ambos…

4

Un frío helado comenzó a soplar, pero a él ya no le importaba se rodeo con los brazos cálidamente, percibiendo sus formas solas, hambrientas de aquello que solo él podía ofrecerle, lo que lo hizo convertirse en lo que era ahora "Un asesino", escuchó un sonido ya conocido para él, siempre que estaba desesperado, al borde del suicidio llegaba a el, una mujer, delgada, tímida de ojos azulosos, y poseedora de la cálida sonrisa de su hermana, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre

-Tomoe- Creo que alguna vez la llamé así Una criatura solitaria, como él con el corazón destrozado y que aún recogía los pedazos que escapaban entre sus dedos cual gotas de agua.

Se sentó a un lado suyo con aquella serenidad en el rostro, lo había estado buscando hace días, a el en realidad nunca le importó, siempre que estaba a su lado insistía en la idea de una vida juntos, en que se olvidara por completo de su "demonio"

-Como podría..Como quisiera…Si tan solo pudiera- Lo tomó de la mano y este se dejó manejar por la dama, lo condujo entre las conocidas calles hasta llegar a su apartamento, no sabía por qué…solo quería sentirlo una vez más…Aquella satisfacción que sabía solo él sería capaz de proporcionarle.

-Sin susurros no olvides, sin promesas, y sin nombres…

Esas eran las condiciones del joven de cabellos escarlatas, para aquel que quisiera pasar la noche a su lado, Tomoe las conocía y cada que las aceptaba, perdía un pedazo más de su alma.

- No olvides que solo esta noche, nos encontraremos siendo uno solo.

Era simplemente perfecto, en todo lo que hacia, sus movimientos sus facciones, siempre que estaba a su lado, no podía entender como era que lo conseguía, con una sola mirada, cualquier dama o caballero caía a sus pies, - y el ya lo sabía-.

Conquistaba los corazones de todos y era después el pequeño Ran quien debía satisfacer con su cuerpo aquella pasión, se entregaba a los brazos de sus amantes, ebrio de deseo, pensando solo en su demonio.

El maldito que le arrancó lo que quedaba de su alma para entregarlo a las llamas del infierno, - Aun sabiendo que era así noche con noche regresaba a su lado-.

5

…Lo tomó con soltura de la cintura, el excitado jovenzuelo ya estaba enloquecido por el líquido escarlata, lo deposito sobre la fina cama de seda, para comenzar a trabajar sus formas, lentamente primero, saboreando el aroma de sus cabellos escarlatas…

Cuanto adoraba sentir la piel de Shuld, tan fina casi de porcelana, fría pero con aquel aire de madurez inmaculado, el contacto era tan preciso, parecía causar solo lo que este deseaba, una satisfacción total en cada uno de sus movimientos, Ran bajo las caderas, rodeando el cuerpo que le era ofrecido con las piernas, su demonio lo abrazaba calidamente sin dejar de besar el cuello, abrió los labios para susurrar a su oído

-Eres tan hermoso…querido mío… -su aliento frío, inexistente- en inmediato un frío le corrió por la espalda, y se arqueo un poco, contra el pecho de este, sus ojos transparentes, púrpuras destellaban entre el mar anaranjado de los cabellos de su amante¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Y por qué lo deseaba tanto, un par de segundos después el color se vino sobre las facciones tímidas de su pequeño, trataba de ocultar la excitación de su cuerpo, su sexo erguido siendo atrapado por la exquisita pieza nocturna, aquella con la que sostenía su danza, -la razón de su locura-

Shuld lo miró extasiado saboreó como nunca, la pena de su pequeño, y su timidez para transformarla en arrebato, dio un movimiento demasiado rápido para Ran, cuando se percibió a si mismo ya lo estaba rodeando con las piernas desnudas, el pecho descubierto, los pezones endurecidos que ahora Shuld saboreaba con delicadeza, aquel frío le corría por cada una de sus formas, abrillantando la piel y volviéndola mas cálida al contacto de las caricias de su demonio, de sus labios solo escapaban aquellos jadeos que tanto adoraba escuchar…después solo su nombre

-Shuld…entre dormido, entre ebrio se dejó llevar por el deseo…

6

Entonces…por qué lo hiciste, por que me abriste las puertas del cielo para después destrozarme en las flamas del infierno

Besó la pálida piel de Tomoe bajo sus formas sin sentir nada, la miro sin percibir nada, ella solo lo observaba con amor incondicional a los ojos, lo amaba demasiado, y aunque el lo sabia, solo continuaba trabajándola para tratar de olvidarlo a el.

_7 _

…A las noches siguientes, Ran se volvió un verdadero dios del erotismo, bailaba solo para él, de una forma tan exquisita y de su rostro desapareció por completo aquella ingenuidad de un niño.

Se volvieron amantes de la noche, del pecado de la lujuria y de la muerte.

Ran seducía a las víctimas bajo el manto nocturno para que después Shuld terminase con sus vidas, ebrios de deseo, ebrios de amor… se convirtieron en uno solo.

-Dámela maldito seas!

-Que cosa!

-La inmortalidad para estar a tu lado!

-Jamás querido mío!

-Maldito! Eres un maldito!

-No sabes cuanto adoro que me odies de esta manera Ran

-Entonces dime para que!

-JAJAJA! No puedo dártela por que lo que amo de ti es tu parte "humana" si pierdes eso, ya te he dicho que yo mismo te daré muerte

-Mientes!

-Aun tienes por que vivir querido mío…hasta que eso se termine, no volveremos a vernos

8

Un tímido jadeo concluyó con los movimientos, se hizo a un lado sin sentir nada, ella se recostó sobre su espalda, sin pensarlo susurro su nombre

-Ran

Aquel frío helado volvió a correrle por la espalda y en sus facciones se dibujó la sonrisa que solo su demonio conocía, extendió el brazo derecho a la mesita de noche, alcanzó una fina pieza de madera, misma con la que Tomoe enredaba sus cabellos -le susurró al oído-

-Sin nombres…no olvides -Atravesó la garganta de la chica de un preciso movimiento, para después besar los muertos labios y saborear la calida sangre que alcanzó a manchar sus dedos-


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 2_

_**El rostro de un ángel y las alas de demonio**_

Todas las noches era lo mismo, una vista panorámica de las maravillas del mundo: una cúpula elevada a la cima del Monte Bianco, después las torres de Sicilia en Italia, bajaron juntos por los archipiélagos hasta las islas Egades, al oeste y después Ustica al noreste, siempre pequeñas y vírgenes, ocultas en los lugares donde el ser humano aún no ha osado imponer su poderío. Nada era lo suficientemente lejano o prohibido para complacer los deleites de su joven e ingenuo novicio. Como adoraba su amante las arenas blancas y los inmortales mares -escarlata reflejo en los tenues rayos de la luz de luna-

Esta noche, no había sido la excepción siguieron las luces nocturnas a lo largo del mediterráneo, después alcanzaron el mar Rojo, -amaba aquel resplandor, el contraste de los tenues rayos de luna en su blanca piel, siempre lo observaba aunque jamás lo admitiría: el rostro de un ángel, la complexión delgada e indudablemente de un niño, sabía que lo deseaba, pero cómo admitirlo si en sus ojos transparentes se encontraba el sello de su destino.-

Admiraron juntos las elevadas construcciones maravillados con su magnificencia, a pesar de la noche resplandecían ante ellos, demostrando que a fin de cuentas los seres humanos no son más que seres insignificantes. Lo que sucedió después ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, siempre hacía lo mismo, noche con noche lo hechizaba con sus hermosos ojos.

-Vamos querido, deja de torturarte llevas más de 150 años haciendo lo mismo

-Le dije que la amaba…

-Lo sé querido y ella también te amo hasta el final

-Ahm mhh…

Un joven cuerpo se encontraba recostado sobre una plataforma de alabastro, fría y ligera, maravillosamente trabajada hace miles de años, por los antiguos egipcios, atado con cadenas a las muñecas y los tobillos, no hacía mas que disfrutar de los placeres que le ofrecían los toques de su amante.

La piel blanca, ligeramente bronceada por encontrarse en un lugar desértico, los cabellos oscuros destellaban entre las sombras un color violáceo y atrayente, la piel perfecta, suave, y cuanto amaba el contacto que le provocaba su amante, siempre que miraba sus ojos…los ojos de un ángel.

-le dije que la amaba

-lo sé querido mío…cierra los ojos que yo me encargaré de que dejes de sufrir –se acercó al joven cuerpo que sometía recorriendo con uno de sus dedos el dorso desnudo, subió desde el abdomen medio, jugueteando provocativamente con las tetillas, acarició las marcas en su cuello,-las mismas que indicaban que había sido suyo desde siempre- hasta rosar las mejillas tenuemente enrojecidas por los placeres de su amante, siguió subiendo hasta cerrar los ojos azul marino destellantes cual estrellas perdidas, se acercó más a su rostro revelando un par de colmillos pequeños y aperlados, besó sus labios, instintivamente el joven amante dibujo una sonrisa tímida con sus labios al sentir el contacto del otro. -se dejó llevar por su delirio-

1

La mía, no será una historia de amor, tampoco lo será de romance más bien, me gustaría pensar que se trató de una historia de traición y desesperanza…

-La amaba…siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré..Se que de eso estoy seguro.

He olvidado cuantos días y cuantas noches, solo sé que en sus tiempos la nuestra era una tierra maravillosa, el noreste de Europa y que a los 15 años uno ya podía considerarse todo un hombre y señor de familia.

A Loreley, la conocí desde siempre, hacíamos nuestras todas las aventuras, en el día y en la noche, la vida para mi éramos solo ella y yo. Mi padre, el señor de un castillo de Cerdeña, amante de los libros, de la cultura, de su reino, me proporcionaba todo cuanto un niño pudiera desear, todo hasta la más hermosa sortija de compromiso que se pudiera conseguir en Italia.

Era tan hermosa, de piel blanca y suave, sus cabellos…del mismo color

2

Abrió los ojos lentamente, para perderse nuevamente en la imagen que tenía frente a el su ángel de la muerte, los ojos azules y transparentes, tan suyos…tan perfectos, como su amada. Una ira incontenible llenó sus facciones, lo miro con un particular odio a los ojos y comenzó a forcejear con las cadenas que le aprisionaban

-JAJAJA! Vamos querido, sé que eres poderoso, pero éstas las he comprado en especial para que tu no puedas romperlas.

-Maldito! Eres un maldito

-Lo sé querido, Estoy maldito desde el día en que te hice mío.

-Mhhhh -se colocó posesivamente sobre su novicio, cubriéndolo con los brazos, como si ambos cuerpos pudieran compartir el mismo calor, se apoderó una vez más de los finos labios-

3

Creo que tuve la vida perfecta, todo lo que un humano pudiera desear lo poseí, la dicha, la alevosía, el arrebato…Todo lo que cualquiera puede desear…

Solo, que no era lo que yo deseaba.

Lo único que siempre quise, lo último que desee…compartir mi vida a su lado.

A las afueras de un poblado se podía observar una bella residencia, elegante y sencilla, una pareja venía bajando del carruaje, los caballos parecieron un poco alterados, al momento en que ella descendiera, por lo que tropezó cayendo sobre el pecho de su amado, ambos compartieron una tímida sonrisa, y después la envolvió con su cuerpo para depositar en ella un cálido beso, el carruaje se alejó y los amantes solo eran iluminados por las escasas lámparas que alumbraban la calle empedrada, anduvieron en silencio aunque compartiendo el calor del otro hasta llegar a un callejón, contuvo la respiración de la emoción, sus mejillas enrojecidas, y aquella ingenuidad refleja en el rostro, cuánto habían esperado este momento ambos amantes.

La tomó con elegancia de la mano izquierda, deslizo en silencio la sortija de oro, y después el colocó la propia en la mano indicada, se envolvieron en un fuerte abrazó y al besar sus labios, un frió helado que le corrió por la espalda, su amada fue arrebatada de su lado en un movimiento, al siguiente yacía sin vida sobre el empedrado cubierta de escarlata

-Te amo

Corrió hasta ella, tomándola en brazos, desesperado bañado en lágrimas sin poder entender aún lo que había sucedido… -Te amo, sus ojos se cerraron y por el dedo anular de la mano izquierda resbaló la sortija cubierta de escarlata.

El metal resplandeció en su camino, anduvo por el empedrado hasta alcanzar unos elegantes zapatos de color oscuro, una figura delgada, mundana ataviada con el color de la noche se inclino hasta tomarlo en sus manos, saboreando aún un ligero toque escarlata en los labios, se acercó a los amantes con una sonrisa de satisfacción refleja en el rostro

-por que! Dime por que!... Es que no sabes quien soy: El señor de todo un castillo, pude darte todo lo que quisieras a cambio de su vida!

-Oh, pero esto ha sucedido precisamente por que sé quien eres , Te he estado observando Naoe, noche tras noche, un apasionado de la vida, delirante de las filosofías, atormentado por poseer todo lo que deseas y no sentir satisfacción alguna por ello.

Me ofreces valores que tú mismo desprecias…y estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-…. –estaba petrificado ante tales palabras, aferrado aún al cuerpo de su amada-

-Ahora bien, si quieres saber por que lo he hecho, Te lo diré –lo miró a los ojos con pasión- Eres tan hermoso, tan perfecto, simplemente no podía permitirle a una simple mujer, pertenecerte.

-…..

-Como ya no tienes nada que te ate a este pueblo, vas a soltarla y a venir conmigo si no quieres morir

-Pero lo quiero!...ella y yo hemos de compartir el mismo destino¡Yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte!

-Pruébalo

-Que dices! –en inmediato se fue sobre de el, alejando el cuerpo de su amada, lo tomó entre sus brazos y fue entonces cuando el joven Naoe se perdió por completo en aquellos ojos transparentes, poseía la belleza de un ángel, la ingenuidad en el rostro, pero sus movimientos tenían que ser los de un demonio, perdió la razón, se hundió en el delirio de la pérdida de su amada y en el incondicional amor que sentía ahora por el ángel que lo drenaba, percibió de pronto una ligereza trágica y deseable, estaba muriendo y no le importaba, de pronto abrió los ojos mirando a su ángel, lo percibió melancólico y triste.

-Simplemente no podía hacerlo- Se alejó de su cuerpo, lo dejo casi muerto, pero éste se aferró a sus formas, tan tiernamente que no pudo mas que corresponder el abrazo-

-Dijiste que no temías a la muerte

-A eso no le temo

-Entonces?

-No quiero dejarte -Su ángel sonrió, abriendo una herida en la muñeca de la mano izquierda-

-Entonces...ven conmigo -la herida de su ángel estaba sangrando, y el no pudo resistir aquella satisfacción, rozó con los labios la blanca piel, y pronto se volvió incontenible el deseo de poseerlo-

-Suficiente! –los movimientos del joven se hacían mas fuertes y lastimeros-

-He dicho que basta! –sin pensarlo lo alejó de su lado, lo lanzó contra el empedrado y perdió la conciencia al instante- lo miró extrañado, con un aire de ligereza se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer sin vida.

-Así que… Hasta que la muerte los separe, me parece bien Naoe kun -tomó la sortija, colocándola en su oído derecho a manera de pendiente, la otra aún la llevaba consigo el inconsciente joven sobre la mano izquierda-.

Soltó tantas carcajadas como nunca en su vida, el joven comenzaba a despertar presa de un incontenible dolor, se contorsiono en imposibles posiciones clamando por piedad, por la muerte

-Que demonios me has hecho!

-JAJAJAJA! Eso, no le prestes atención, tan solo es tu cuerpo que está muriendo

-…… -continúo contorsionándose ahora torturado por aquellas palabras del ángel maldito, cuando terminó de sentir dolor pudo observar un nuevo cambio en sus facciones, los músculos se fortalecieron en un instante, la piel emblanquecida, pura y casi inmaculada, los ojos azul marino destellaban en un tono violáceo, y sus cabellos se volvieron sumamente finos y sedosos al contacto con la luz de la luna destellaban un tono enrojecido similar a la escarlata.

-Ves querido, no era necesario tanto escándalo

-….. –estaba maravillado admirando sus formas-

4

A partir de ahí, la vida ya nunca pudo volver a ser lo que era, me convertí en uno de ellos, un servidor de la muerte, "Un condenado"…

-Querido, lo sigues diciendo como si no te hubiera gustado JAJAJAJA!

-Eres un loco!

-Solo por ti querido mío

…Nunca supe como, seguramente eso también lo hizo el, pero con mi ultimo día mortal pude observar la última maravilla del mundo, una que jamás volvería a mostrarse frente a mis ojos. Desperté en mi casona, en mis habitaciones, adolorido por lo acontecido aún no sabía si se tratase de un sueño o no, pero me levanté y admiré desde mis ventanales el mas maravilloso amanecer que nunca había visto, los degradados en el cielo, violáceos primero para despedir a la oscuridad, después una mezcla de anaranjados sutiles y atrayentes, por ultimo el resplandeciente sol.

Supe que no había sido un sueño cuando los rayos comenzaron a quemarme las retinas, y cuando las voces de todos los residentes de mi casona llegaban a mi mente, sus pensamientos, su dolor, todo eso me estaba matando y yo tenía que salir. Me atavié con mis ropas preferidas de la época, unos pantalones sueltos color caqui, medias blancas, los zapatos de cuero, la camisa de lana blanca, el chaquetón y mi tesoro…no sabía que lo poseía, estoy seguro que hasta eso lo hizo el: Una cadena de plata blanca, acompañada con una cruz delgada y fina, Loreley siempre la llevaba consigo y ahora me pertenecía.

Nada había sido un sueño: Ella estaba muerta y yo….También debía estarlo, escuché las voces que venían a mi encuentro, mi padre, la noticia sobre la muerte de mi amada ya se había corrido y mi posible secuestro era una gran suposición que yo debía sostener.

Ya no me mostraría ante nadie, simplemente todo aquello de lo que siempre renegué ya no me pertenecía.

Salí de la habitación ocultándome en mi biblioteca, las palabras de ese ángel maldito me volvían a la mente, entre todo el mar de pensamientos que me atacaban, la cabeza iba a estallarme pero no podía parar. Los tomé todos uno por uno, ya los había leído nunca les preste importancia, pero ahora eran verdad.

Crónicas Vampíricas, relatos demoníacos, Condenados y el Castigo Divino, todos ellos me pertenecían ahora.

Tome todo lo necesario, como un poseso para terminar con mi delirio, fue después que descubrí que los mitos a fin de cuentas solo son eso.

Ni las iglesias o el agua bendita, los crucifijos estaban descartados puesto que llevaba conmigo la cruz de Loreley, los espejos…Oh dios, creo que me pude haber pasado la mitad de una vida mirándome al espejo sin creer aún en lo que divisaba, mis formas tan perfectas inmaculadas, ciertamente yo era un Dios en tierra de los mortales.

Solo me faltaba una estaca en el corazón, tan pronto como pensé en esto una estruendosa carcajada resonó en todas las paredes, tan fuerte que temí llamase la atención de todos en mi casona.

Volví la vista resignado y lo observé a el: El ángel maldito, ataviado con los mismos ropajes de la noche anterior, solo que ahora lo acompañaba una ballesta entre las manos, en inmediato sentí terror -Es que iba a matarme con esa arma tan barbárica-

-JAJAJAJAJA! Matar, Si lo he hecho esta noche, pero no he venido a matarte

-Que es lo que quieres de mi!

-Bueno, Venganza es lo único que se me viene a la mente, sabes? Yo vine a ti para torturar tu mente

-Este es mi dominio..Exijo que te marches

-JAJAJAJA! que puede poseer alguien que ha muerto

-Por que no me lo dices tu…

-Oh, las presentaciones, claro, mi nombre es Tsukiyono Omi, y volviendo al tema en cuestión puedes tomarme de ejemplo como bien lo dices: Yo te poseo a ti.

-Mientes!

-JAJAJAJA! Vamos querido tienes que venir conmigo si no quieres morir

-Que no entiendes que morir es lo único que deseo!

-Oh..eso puedes creerlo tu, pero a mi no me engañas -sus formas mostraron ahora a un ser demoníaco, lo colocó contra la pared apuntando firmemente la punta de la ballesta al corazón- ¿Quieres que te pruebe que "Eres inmortal" ?

-Has lo que desees!

-Bien querido , pero Vas a venir conmigo!

-Por que!

-Las he roto todas, JAJAJAJA! Después de todo eso hicieron conmigo…

-De qué estás hablando!

-Las reglas puede que te suene anticuado pero, en el mundo de los "No muertos" existen cofradías, mi creador perteneció a una…por lo que yo estoy obligado a seguir las reglas…. –tomo una posé de comicidad y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado de la biblioteca-

-A ver como era?...No jurarás en vano

-Estás demente!

-Nagui, no seas tan malhumorado, te arruinarás el rostro

-Grrr!

-o Lo cierto, es que eres demasiado joven para que te las diga todas, pero al menos hay una que ya debes conocer: Nunca se creará a un novicio que sea demasiado joven.

-Yo no soy un Niño!

-Lo sé …JAJAJAJA! Y menos ahora que posees este cuerpo, pero me temo que hasta ahora yo era el más joven de todos.

-Y que con eso!

-JAJAJAJA! Los niños son tan simpáticos

-GRRR!

-Nos perseguirán como posesos!.. a los antiguos no les agrada que se vean rotas sus reglas

-Como es que lo saben

-Ohh Naoe, esas voces en tu cabeza, creo que ya las controlas, pero no solo pertenecen a la gente de tu Reino, cierra los ojos, pon atención

Así que lo hice, puse atención a las voces en mi cabeza y las percibí todas aquellas presencias que deseaban nuestra muerte, también a un joven delirante, de cabellos escarlatas y a otro como nosotros, que clamaba por la sangre sagrada para cumplir su venganza.

-Ah si, me parece que en tu Reino las cosas se van a poner difíciles también

-Que dices!

-JAJAJAJA! creo que Loreley era la Señora de todo un Reino al igual que tu no es cierto?

-Sicilia

-A si es, bueno me parece que el Rey de Sicilia está convencido de que tu padre la ha secuestrado

-Imposible! Quien ha podido hacer tal cosa!

-A como yo lo veo, querido mío, Ambos hemos perdido todo lo que creíamos poseer, Vivirás para ver morir a los tuyos y yo Viviré para dar muerte a los míos..Oh, creo que ya te dije otra de las reglas.

-…….

Sin mas remedio nos abrimos paso en la noche, por todo el reino había gente.

Mi gente buscándome, entre los bosques de Cerdeña, uno de ellos, el mejor de nuestros guerreros, dio con nuestro encuentro, Omi iba a matarlo con la ballesta pero lo impedí, y en un segundo se corrió la voz de mi secuestro a manos de un Bárbaro, él estaba fascinado con la idea pero yo estaba mas muerto de miedo que al principio.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude entre los bosques en los que había crecido, las voces de los guerreros tan nítidas en un inicio se fueron desvaneciendo hasta casi desaparecer, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estaba corriendo. No sé como pero me elevé, estaba volando entre las copas de los árboles y ese maldito iba detrás de mi lanzando ataques a todos mis guerreros con su ballesta, después de un rato ya no estábamos mas en mi Reino.

La noche nos consumió y he de admitir que las nuevas habilidades de las que me proveía mi cuerpo me fascinaban.

Así pues, llegamos a la primera de ellas, La Isla de Noche como la llamó Omi, una extensión de tierra oculta en las profundidades del mar Adriático, yo seguía extasiado con todo lo que observaba y entre esas maravillas estaba siempre el.

Sus ojos transparentes, azules, del color de los cabellos de mi amada Loreley no podía entender como un ser maldito como este podía poseer tal tristeza en su mirada, y al mismo tiempo ser poseedor de aquella belleza arrebatadora, me hubiera quedado más tiempo pensando en ello, pero arruinó el momento.

-Oh, pero que descuidado he sido ahora Naoe kun, con todo esto de la persecución me temo que he olvidado lo primordial

-Tu sentido común

-JAJAJA! Lo cierto, es que la noche se ha consumido y tu debes ser "protegido"

-No quiero! Voy a morir! Ya te lo he dicho y si la luz del sol puede hacerlo de aquí no me moveré

-JAJAJAJA! -volvió a mirarlo con aquel aire de madurez, sus ojos mostraron todo el poder de decenios de no vida, para intimidar a su presa- Que no se te olvide que "Tu eres mío"

De un movimiento me colocó contra la arena, y comenzó a golpearme, a mi nunca me gustaron esas cosas por lo que no podía hacer nada en mi defensa, me ató -cual lo hizo ahora- para que no pudiera moverme y quedase totalmente a su disposición. Se alejó en un movimiento que no pude advertir, pero cuando volvió llevaba consigo un ataúd. Los grabados en el muy similares a la Francia de finales de Siglo XVII, lo llevó en un costado y a mi me tomó por la fuerza con el brazo libre, llegamos a campo santo.

Un cementerio, o lo que se podía considerar en aquellas épocas, cuerpos enterrados a no más de 2 metros de distancia de todos ellos emanaba una peste insoportable, Profanamos un mausoleo y ahí, sobre la plataforma de algún antiguo emperador Veneciano colocó el ataúd.

-Bien, te explicaré tu debes dormir dentro, cualquier clase de filtración de luz solar podrá terminar con tu vida, como estarás dormido es posible que no adviertas cuando las llamas te consumen, pero creeme…Si lo hacen sentirás un dolor mayor al que recordarás de tu cuerpo muerto.

-Mientes! Si eso es verdad, por que tu no te ocultas?

-JAJAJAJA! Eso…es precisamente a lo que me referí hace un momento, no tengo tiempo de buscarte un ataúd así que habrás de compartir el mío

-Que!

-Hazlo de una vez, que ya va a amanecer

-Ahhh!

Quedamos atrapados, yo aplastado contra sus formas, me contorsioné como pude, busque el oxígeno desesperado, para caer en cuenta por vez primera que mi cuerpo no necesitaba de ello.

Las sensaciones: el frío y el calor, el aliento, nada de eso existía ahora.

El me estaba observando cual lo hace un niño pequeño, una vez mas me vi rodeado por sus formas y volvía a sentir el calor emanante de su cuerpo, no es que fuera real, es solo que nosotros "los vampiros" somos maravillosos para recrear sensaciones.

Lo sentí como en aquella ocasión, y fue en ese momento que me convertí en suyo.

Firme mi pacto con el Ángel maldito.

Traicioné todo el amor que profesaba a mi querida Loreley entregándome solo al delirio, a la persecución, a la muerte.

5

Así pues, los dioses decidieron que yo debía pagar por mi traición: La maldición apenas comenzaba. Y los años pasaron no solo para descubrir mis habilidades de inmortal sino para descubrir la muerte de todo aquello que llegué a poseer, Sicilia se levantó en armas contra Cerdeña, el Reino de mi padre, todo lo que conocí se desvaneció lentamente, y mi amada Loreley…Cuanto pensaba en ella, de vez en cuando soñaba con lo que me fue arrebatado: Una hermosa casona, al estilo romántico de finales del XIX, los grabados en las paredes, las pinturas exquisitas de Turner. Me abro paso entre los pasillos, mirando mi cuerpo perfeccionado por las filtraciones de luz a través de los cortinajes de seda, abro una ultima puerta, de madera fina blanca y atrayente, continúo caminando esta vez entre los árboles de mis jardines, observo los botones abiertos en flor matizados en todas las tonalidades posibles, y entre tanta belleza natural se encuentra siempre Loreley, vestida con el perfecto vestido azul cielo -el color de sus cabellos- levantados en un elegante peinado, pero no es eso lo que colma de felicidad a mi corazón es aquello que mi amada sostiene en brazos:

Nuestro hijo.

Mil veces hubiera muerto, mil veces más hubiera permanecido en un profundo letargo observando aquella escena: Mi familia, lo último que quise, lo primero que desee...

6

-Déjame ser tu familia…déjame estar a tu lado…sabes que soy lo único que posees

- Querido…eso ya lo habíamos aclarado hace mucho tiempo –levantó el brazo izquierdo hasta donde se lo permitían las cadenas y alcanzó a rozar tímidamente el metal -la argolla de oro- Tsukiyono aún la llevaba consigo a manera de pendiente-

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe…

-Hasta que dejes de ser tan hermoso…solo para mi.

-mhhhh

Ahora era el joven Naoe quien se apoderaba de los labios de su amante, lacerando los labios con los colmillos aperlados, un hilillo de sangre emano de la comisura derecha, y el excitado novicio bebió de el, un par de gotas bastaron para que destruyera con su poderío las cadenas que le aprisionaban-

-Me has dejado hacerlo

-Siempre querido…mhh hh

-Eres tan perfecto… -volvió a tomar las cadenas y con ellas aprisionó ahora a su ángel, para devolver las caricias y la invitación a sumirse en el delirio del pasado-

7

Tan hermoso, tan impío y grotescamente bello, poseía las formas mas divinas que algún humano pudiera observar, los ojos puros, transparentes parecían siempre decir la verdad, la ingenuidad, la pasión todo ello lo poseía con solo contornearse de lado a lado al caminar. –Siempre solo-

Jamás supo lo que era una familia, el calor de una madre, las palabras de aliento de un padre todo cuanto poseía, y podía recordar era el mismo.

A la edad de 6 años fue vendido a los Celtas rezagados en Lutecia, a cambio de un poco de comida y monedas de oro, nunca supo por qué, solo sabía que estaba maldito por su belleza.

Demasiado sublime para ser humano, demasiado listo para ser un Celta así permanecía siempre encerrado, oculto de las masas, de los ojos de los demás era un tesoro demasiado preciado como para ser profanado por ojos incautos, y se odiaba a si mismo.

Sin entender las razones, sin llegar a conocer realmente los lugares solo prestaba atención a su entorno, aprendía los idiomas que hablasen sus "señores" en pocos días, después lo ponía en practica, se armaba de valor y retaba las reglas, trataba de escapar como un bárbaro, entre bárbaros tomaba la ballesta e iba a la carga, siempre era lo mismo..pero también siempre volvía a ser capturado.

Torturado por su belleza caía en las manos de todos aquellos que más de una vez desgarraban su alma, jurando venganza, jurándose a sí mismo no sentir placer por las torturas a las que se veía sometido, y también…se encargó de nunca perder lo que quedaba de humano en su corazón.

Su mirada transparente, la de un niño…La de un ángel al que ya le han cortado las alas.

Estaba por perderlo todo, el deseo de la venganza, la esperanza de vivir, ya nada le importaba ser golpeado o seguir siendo torturado por las manos extrañas que noche a noche profanaban la pureza de su piel, asió la ballesta, como en cada intento pero esta vez ya no apuntaba a sus señores, apuntaba a si mismo. –Siempre solo- Era lo único que atacaba su mente cuando quiso accionar el arma, pero como siempre el instinto lo detuvo en seco.

Algo estaba sucediendo afuera, los celtas estaban siendo atacados y uno a uno ardían en llamas, estaba horrorizado con la escena y al mismo tiempo extasiado, en sus finas facciones se dibujo una sonrisa irónica de dulce satisfacción, iba a morir, pero al menos no lo hizo antes que ellos.

Dejo escapar unas carcajadas y se permitió salir a disfrutar de la masacre con sus bellos ojos transparentes, los cuerpos calcinados, retorciéndose, suplicando ayuda -Por qué debía el de ayudarlos- tomó asiento y comenzó a cantar para sí con la voz de los ángeles, bailó en los brazos de la noche meciéndose con el viento y envolviéndose a sí mismo con sus formas. –Es esto a lo que se le llama felicidad-

-Oh, no pequeño… Esto es a lo que se le llama "sacrificio"

Su rostro se horrorizo en el instante que miro frente si a una grotesca figura, pálida irreal, moviéndose de lado a lado sin siquiera tocar el piso…la figura que le había salvado…el autor del "Sacrificio"

-Hazlo

-….

-Vas a cantar para mi, eres un arcángel maldito, de eso no me queda la menor de las dudas, posees el don de la pureza entre tus pálidas piernas profanadas, y también la ironía, la satisfacción que te provoca "la sangre mortal". –retrocedió aún sin dar crédito a lo que observaba y escuchaba Es que era cierto? Estaba maldito eso ya lo sabía: forzado a vivir entre los humanos, por poseer ese inmaculado cuerpo y por estar condenado a la Soledad.-

Quise escapar, corrí desesperado con los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía las lágrimas emanantes recorrer mis mejillas, tan rápido que casi podían convertirse en gotas heladas, no pensaba en nada y al mismo tiempo en todo, como escapar…esa ya no era una opción, pronto me vi envuelto entre sus formas, me meneé como un loco, después de súbito solo dejé de hacerlo. –Es que esta era mi oportunidad para dejar de sufrir…para dejar de ser un poseso-

Abrí los ojos y el escenario me maravilló, ya no nos encontrábamos mas en Lutecia viajábamos a lo largo del mar Adriático hasta alcanzar una elevada construcción, a pesar de todo no sentí miedo, la mano que me tomó por prisionero también fue la mano que me proveyó por vez primera de calor humano…una sensación helada, excitante pero deseable. Fui encerrado una vez más, esta vez en una amplia cámara con todo a mi disposición, no supe por que, pero me aproveche de todo ello, me hice de todos los escritos, de todas las armas posibles y adquirí las posturas y artes de la guerra. Siempre que me sentía solo él llegaba a mi…inmaculado, perfecto el ser divino que me había salvado, ni siquiera supe su nombre, ni recordaba su rostro…tan solo sentía aquella sensación de enamoramiento que se siente por un ser preciado…yo lo deseaba y sufría desconsolado por su partida a cada encuentro nuestro.

-Cuando me la darás?

-Pronto querido, pronto

-La inmortalidad para estar a tu lado

-Serás mío por siempre

-Si

-Suceda lo que suceda

-Solo deseo estar a tu lado

Entregué mi alma a mi salvador y aguardaba las noches para saborear nuestros encuentros, siempre llegaba a mi acompañado de movimientos finos, gráciles, rodeado siempre de ese carácter puro y elegante que tanto me atraía, tan propio en cada palabra, amante de su arte y mi amante personal.

Nunca más fui profanado, nunca más fui agredido, iba a donde deseaba por las mañanas y si alguno osaba siquiera tocarme, al caer la noche ardía en llamas y yo lo adoraba.

Mi vida, la vi resuelta a los 17 años, pero como ser maldito que soy…volví a ser condenado.

Escuché los sonidos provenientes de las afueras, quejidos, sollozos, llanto, todo tan similar al día de mi "salvación" pero, lo sentí en mi carne, algo definitivamente no estaba bien, lo vi llegar a mi, presuroso lejano del ser divino que tanto adoraba, observe por vez primera la preocupación refleja en sus facciones, me tomó sin recato del brazo y subimos corriendo las escaleras a lo alto de la torre.

Cuanto amé aquella sensación, por vez primera me pareció sentir su corazón latiendo con el mío estaba aterrado y de su pecho corría un sudor extraño…rojo, espeso y atrayente –la sangre de mi señor-

-Pequeño…sabes que yo mismo moriría mil veces en lugar de verte morir

-Que está sucediendo

-Nos han encontrado…los antiguos

-Quienes son ellos

-Eso no importa ahora….lo único que importa es que sepas…lo mucho que te amo y lo cobarde que soy para permitirme vivir sin ti

-…..

-Sé uno de nosotros…vive entre los muertos para dar fin a sus cofradías…la fortaleza la tomarás de mi, nunca más volverás a estar solo…

Felicidad….jamás supe lo que era hasta ese momento…me tomó entre sus brazos bebió de mi sangre como nunca antes lo había hecho, me sentí morir, aquello que sentía cada vez que era profanado por bárbaros alcohólicos no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que experimentaba ahora, deseo total, finura, y delicadeza….¿como era posible que unas manos tan firmes y frías pudieran proveer tal calor?...me mecí en sus formas mientras sentía desvanecer mi vida, iba a cerrar los ojos, pero no quería dejar de mirarlo, de pronto sonrío para mi, y dejo mi cuerpo sobre aquel empedrado de la torre, se elevo entre el manto nocturno y pronto lo vi envuelto en llamas.

No podía moverme pero quería hacerlo…tenia que hacerlo…dejarme morir…pero quería sentirlo de nuevo…la Felicidad.

8

-Ya no estamos solos…

-Lo sé querido, lo sé…tendrás que disculparme

-Vas a matarlo –las cadenas se rompieron en fragmentos diminutos y frente a ambas figuras apareció una tercera ataviada al estilo XXI, cabellos largos y destellantes, ojos transparentes y una sensual sonrisa refleja en el rostro

-Te he hecho esperar demasiado

-Sigues con vida

-…… -el joven Naoe se cubrió con los brazos, para tratar de ocultar su cuerpo desnudo ante la nueva figura, una expresión de desafío se apoderó de ambos seres-

-Vas a decirme que no me temes…"novicio"

-... –no hubo respuesta tan solo el resplandor de unos ojos desafiantes, que no podían negar la juventud de su no muerte-

- Lo cierto es que, el me pertenece tanto como yo a el

-Entonces... –se acercó a su ángel envolviéndolo con sus formas de una manera arrebatadora y tierna- …él ya sabe quien soy

-No..aún no querido mío –correspondió el abrazo, sin quitar la vista de su joven novicio, estaba seguro de que Naoe no dudaría en debatirse en un duelo con el, y ciertamente la idea era algo que le fascinaba-

-Voy a matarlo

-Quiero ver que lo intentes "novicio"

-JAJAJAJA! Vamos querido, no puedes regresar 230 años después…y esperar que te reciba con los brazos abiertos

-Por el amor de Dios! Omi, no reclames como un simple mortal, para nosotros, bien pudo haber pasado un par de días.

-¡Por que nunca me buscaste!

-Ellos me detestan…si hubiera osado ir por ti, entonces si…me hubieran eliminado

-Te creí muerto

-Y poco falto…

-¡Yo no fallaré! -Naoe emergió de las sombras con una peculiar sonrisa en los labios, se movía lentamente sin dejar de ver a su presa y sin advertir lo sensual que resultaba para su ángel el verlo así, dio un movimiento con la mano izquierda y al instante el lugar donde se postraba aquel ser se desvaneció en pedazos.

-JAJAJAJA Así que…después de todos estos años los rumores eran ciertos –se levantó, acomodando su fino abrigo de corte inglés, largo a la altura de los tobillos, sonrió desafiante mientras con un movimiento ambos seres desaparecieron de la cámara-

Omi los siguió lentamente, disfrutando de la escena y entonando para sí una vieja canción que torturaba su alma…pero que al mismo tiempo le transmitía calor y melancolía.

-Quieres decirme a que clase de rumor te refieres?

Ambos seres se estaban enfrentando con una velocidad sorprendente, los vientos a su alrededor enloquecían, aunque ya era difícil saber si era por fuerza de la naturaleza o por el poderío sobrenatural del que ambos eran poseedores, el más antiguo fue lanzado contra una pared, enormes bloques de arena y estuco olvidados ya por el tiempo, quizá mas antiguos que él mismo pero no le importaba, se deshizo del saco totalmente destrozado, volvió a soltar su cabellera, anaranjada, destellante, dibujo la sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-Los amantes Prohibidos: Quien vive para dar muerte a los nuestros y Quien da muerte solo con desearlo.

Dio un movimiento demasiado rápido para el antiguo y una vez mas se veía rodeado de las formas de su amante y maestre.

Omi- JAJAJA¿Es que aún nos llaman de esa manera?

-Así que no era mentira…todos estos años fuiste tu, quien lo hizo!

-Y que si fue a sí! Te creí muerto maldita sea! Y ellos debían ser los autores de tal insolencia

-JAJAJAJA! Bendito mío, sabía que estabas destinado a la grandeza, por eso te elegí

-Y que hay de el

-…..

-Por qué lo has elegido

-Mi querido….¡No oses siquiera tocarlo!

-Ohh, pero no es necesario…

-Tu!...Tu lo has hecho, enviaste a Kudou a atacarnos aquella noche

-JAJAJAJAJA –soltó tantas carcajadas y tan fuertes, que hubieran destrozado los tímpanos de cualquier mortal, después alejó con ternura el cuerpo de su novicio, para dirigir una mirada terminante a su atacante- Y qué si fue así

No dijo más, era demasiado el rencor que sentía, el odio incondicional, el rendimiento, que se abalanzó de golpe contra el, lo tomó por las ropas y comenzó una serie de ataques a los que éste solo respondía con mas y más carcajadas –entro en su mente-

-Eres un maldito Omi! Como has podido!

-JAJAJAJA! Pero, si lo has visto tu mismo, yo no lo hice, solo fuimos a su encuentro una vez…y te puedo asegurar que fue mera coincidencia

Nagui- Estábamos escapando

Shuld- ….has hecho que me enfade, te maldeciré mil veces si me ha quedado alguna marca sobre el rostro

-JAJAJAJA! Como si eso fuera posible, -se incorporó acomodando los ropajes y tomando con sus pequeñas y finas manos el rostro de su maestre- Bien, ya que estas tan íntimo conmigo, te preguntaré algo

-Que cosa! -lo aproximo a su rostro, sabía que lo deseaba, lo había hecho suyo hace tanto tiempo, hechizado por la magia de sus ojos, por la sutileza de sus movimientos, le pertenecía por completo-

-Quien le dio el poder para eliminarnos -susurró a su oído, con esa magia sobrenatural, con la voz de los ángeles que solo el era capaz de poseer-

-De que estás hablando

-No peques de ingenuo por dios! JAJAJAJA! A diferencia de ti –mirando a su novicio- Tu dulce "pequeño" no ha ido por estacas o agua bendita, Ha dado de beber a uno de los nuestros la sangre prohibida, la ultima gota del cuerpo muerto.

Así como también ha dado fuego a la carne…nuestra carne, Sabes a la perfección que eso es lo único que puede matarnos!

-….. –Permaneció en silencio-

-Sigues tan ebrio de amor, como siempre! …que terminas por olvidar lo que es más importante

-…-continuaba aún en silencio, observando a su "protegido" dando consuelo a las formas de su novicio, el comentario de hace un momento hizo que éste se enfadara, la mirada de ambos se encontró los ojos azulosos de Naoe encontraron el tímido aguamarino de Shuld, los labios jóvenes se abrieron para soltar solo blasfemias.-

-Pero falló -los finos dedos de Omi delineaban el contorno de sus labios, al llegar a la comisura derecha, abrió una herida de la que emanó un hilillo de sangre, se aproximó tentadoramente a los labios para poseerlo, ambos amantes se detuvieron en seco, se unieron en un abrazo y observaron al antiguo con suma inocencia a los ojos.

Shuld permanecía atónito ante tales palabras y más aun ante la escena que se formaba delante de sus ojos, ese par de niños irreales llevados uno a los brazos del otro, eran tan hermosos juntos, con aquella expresión de ingenuidad en el rostro, había vuelto a ambos el calor de los niños mortales, estaba por perderse en aquella imagen cuando Omi volvió a enunciar.

-Ebrio de amor…es como quiero recordarte, ya que el te dará muerte

-Ran sería incapaz

-Lo sé, querido no estoy hablando de el, hablo de quien le dará muerte

-Imposible!

Omi poseyó los labios de su novicio lentamente, y con dulzura, este se levantó y camino con determinación a un lado del antiguo.

-Kudou no está muerto

-Que dices! -lo tomó con fuerza de los brazos, lo acercó a su cuerpo y al tenerlo de espaldas a su pecho acercó los finos colmillos al cuello de Naoe- Responde, o beberé de ti hasta la ultima gota.

-Esas voces¿las recuerdas, las que viven en tu cabeza, las mismas que todo ser sobrenatural puede escuchar, las que te conectan con tus iguales, antiguos y novicios….hace mucho dejaste de prestarles atención no es cierto, que te dicen ahora?...no lo sabes?. –Aprovechó la posición en que se encontraba para acercarse mas a sus formas y poseer la piel del antiguo, encajó de un movimiento sus colmillos y bebió de el por un instante-

El esta muriendo -un par de gotas bastaron para que Naoe se soltara del agarre y lo lanzara contra otra de las construcciones, los vientos enloquecieron alrededor y de súbito desapareció la figura del más antiguo de ellos-

* * *

Si os ha gustado mi trabajo...mandarme un correo...por que hasta aqui he escrito o -Gracias-

Att: Usagui Kazuma


End file.
